Drowning is the second leading cause of accidental death in children in the United States. Adults are present in ninety percent of those incidents, intending to monitor the children to prevent drowning, yet the children all too often drown in silence, as their instantaneous peril readily escapes notice. Adult drownings in supervised settings are sadly common for the same reason.